The present invention relates generally to an electronic module and more specifically to, electronic module for use with an interlocking bus system.
Electronic modules come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and are utilized in a wide range of applications. For example, in some applications, the electronic modules form portions of a power supply. In general, the weight of each electronic module in a power supply varies with its overall size. For an electronic module having a higher weight, the higher weight makes it more difficult to install the electronic module in the desired position and/or remove the electronic module from the power supply.
Each electronic module which forms a portion of a power supply may accept three-phase AC input power and output a single-phase AC voltage. Thus, for such applications, five electrical connections (three inputs and two outputs) are required for each electronic module. When an electronic module is subjected to dynamic conditions such as acceleration or vibration small amounts of relative movement between the electronic module and the mounting structure holding the electronic module are possible. This relative movement can cause wear to electrical connections between the electronic module and the mounting structure and in some cases disengagement from the mounting structure.